


Night Mare

by casstayinmyass



Series: Mare [2]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: Coffin sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grave Robbers, Kissing, Riding, Smoking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: After surviving the night in dress clothes, it's Mary's turn to plan the date night-- of course, this lands you in a graveyard with bad intentions.
Relationships: Mary Goore/Reader
Series: Mare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907701
Kudos: 28





	Night Mare

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone grave robbing. It's only a fic, don't take it as anything more.

"Listen-- babe. Hear me out."

Your arms are crossed. When Mary opens with this line, you know it can't be good. Mary's perched at the foot of the bed like a gargoyle. "I'm listening."

"Graverobbing."

"I've stopped listening."

"Waitwaitwait!" Mary springs up like a goddamn acrobat, and blocks your path to the bathroom. "I dressed up for your dumb dinner!"

"Look how that turned out."

"I still did it! Looked like a fuckin' tool, but I did it." He follows you. "Alright. The cat's outta the bag. I wanna do something nice for you, find you something that'd look pretty on ya."

"So take me to Swarovski." You brush past him as he snorts.

"Good one." You grin over your shoulder.

"Like that? Thought it was pretty funny myself."

He suddenly feels a wave of guilt, and darts into the bathroom with you. You hold out your hand for him to give you your hairbrush, but he gives you his hand instead. "Come on. It'll be a shit ton of fun! I really want to find something nice for you for once." He fiddles with a thread in his jeans. "I mean, fuck. We live in a shitty apartment, and eat shitty food."

"At least the sex isn't shitty."

"Thank fuckin' god."

"Mary, I was only joking. You could give me a dollar store spider ring, for all I care. Or nothing at all! Our relationship isn't built on _stuff_." He cups your cheek with one hand, trailing his other down your chest.

"I know. But I'd like to give you something better than a couple records and a Venom t-shirt once in a while."

"I loved that, it was a vintage shirt."

"It’s vintage cause it's from the back of my fuckin' closet." He looks down, kicking the floor. "You mean more to me than that." You stare at him, and realize he really does mean all this. Unable to convince him otherwise, you sigh.

"Well. You did come with me to visit my friends. If this turns out anything like that did, it'll be worth the night in jail."

He gives you a nasty grin, kisses the corner of your mouth, and hops down off the counter. "Now I gotta figure out where to get a shovel without looking like a raging psychopath."

"They won't think that if you go into home hardware."

"Dude. Look at me." He opens his arms, standing in his torn up skinny jeans, a Hollywood Chainsaw Hookers tank top, and costume blood dripping down his face. You can see his point.

\---

The two of you wait three days, until the forecast says the clouds would be scarce. To make a point, Mary dresses the complete opposite of formal-- he's in a ratty brown tank top and his usual tight jeans. He's got combat boots on. You're dressed similarly, in a tight low cut camisole and cut off jean shorts. Mary whistles low, glancing over from the driver’s seat.

"Y'know, I liked you in that dress... but this shit gets me going." His eyes dart over to look down your top, and you giggle.

"Pay attention to the road, or things will get bloody, fast."

"Fuck, keep talking like that I'm gonna have to shove your head down on my cock."

"Last time I gave you road head, we got pulled over with your dick out of your pants." You sigh. "You asked him if he wanted to take a picture, it would last longer."

"Cost me the oil change that month in tickets."

"We deserved it."

"Nah. Only deserve it if you get caught."

It's a full moon tonight, and you have to admit, the spooky ambience of it all makes for a good date. Formal is nice sometimes, but getting down and dirty like this is the most fun you and Mary ever have. Shovel and flashlights in the trunk (things that Mary had "borrowed"), you’re heading out to an old ancient plot he researched and found, where cemetery guards would be unheard of.

"I can't believe we're doing this," you say, watching the trees fly by from the shotgun car window, "This is how you get haunted."

"If anyone ever tried to haunt you angel, I'd kill 'em again," Mary grins. Your cheeks heat up, and you link your pinkie finger with his.

The two of you pull into a dark thicket of woods, and Mary jogs around to get the door for you. "It'll be a bit of a walk," he says, and wraps the hand that isn't carrying a shovel around your torso, “I didn’t bring bug spray, so I guess we’re gonna get eaten alive.”

“May not be the first time tonight,” you say, biting your lip as you look around. You rest your head on his shoulder as the two of you start on the walk. Mary digs in your pocket to pull his lighter out where you have it for safe keeping beside his fake blood tube, and takes his hand back to light up a clove cigarette before wrapping back around you.

"Kinda spooky out here, huh?" he asks. You snuggle closer to him.

"It's perfect." You watch the curls of smoke from his cigarette coil up into the dark sky and dissipate like the opposite of falling autumn leaves. His grip on your waist tightens, and you sigh into his shoulder as an owl hoots somewhere behind you.

"Okay, so," he begins teasingly, "What if something did follow us home? Like a curse or some shit?" You huff.

"Like what kind?"

"Like a King Tut thing. _Disturb this grave and ye shall die_ , or whatever. Pirates of the Carribean shit. Or what if they died of some flesh eating disease and I catch it?"

"You purposefully waited ‘til I was out of the car to ask me all this."

"I could turn into a zombie!"

"I'd probably still fuck you."

"Only probably?"

"If you don't wanna eat my brain, maybe."

"Only thing I’m interested is eating is your pussy." You shove him, and he stumbles, laughing. "There. Right up ahead." The patch looks like something out of one of Mary's favourite horror movies. He takes his arm back, flicking on his flashlight below his face. "Did you ever hear the one about the chick who buried her husband alive out here?" You take your own flashlight, lighting up your own face as well. You saunter in to hook a thumb in his belt loop, moving your hand to rub between his legs.

"I heard it different. She slit his throat and bathed in his blood before swallowing his soul." Mary groans.

"Don't make me horny. This is serious shit we gotta do here."

"Fine," you giggle, heading into the old graveyard. “Your loss.” Mary picks a grave and rubs the grime and moss off of the old headstone, reading it.

"Marianna Cross III," he whispers, and stands up. "Perfect." He hoists the shovel over his shoulder, and wiggles his tongue between two grimy fingers. "Let's get dirty, babe."

About half an hour later, the clouds had all disappeared from in front of the moon, and the light shined down on both of you. Mary wipes his forehead, smearing the blood and dirt across his face. He's got dirt all over the rest of his body too, caked on his shoulders and staining his jeans. You bite your lip. It's a hot look on him. Mary's focused, more concentrated than he usually is with you around. Here you are, dirt all over your tits and shorts riding down, and all he can think about it getting this coffin open. Taking turns with the shovel, you two finally hit a box, and uncover an ancient looking coffin. It has an ornate red design, no cheap pine box, and a chain goes all the way around it. 

"Evening, lady," Mary mutters to the coffin. "Buried you like fuckin' Nosferatu. Check out this cross shit around the coffin. Must’ve been some Christian."

"Spooky," you whisper, inspecting the silver chain. "I don't think we oughtta break it, Mare."

"You wanna dig another hole?!" He lights a new cigarette with the burning end of his first, and drops the butt into the grave beside the coffin.

"Are you crazy? They're gonna find that!" you protest.

"What? You think guards fuckin' dig up graves to check and see if other people have?"

"I..." You falter, seeing the fallacy in your logic. With a huff, you heave yourself up to sit on the edge of the plot while Mary hacks at the chain with the shovel. Finally, it breaks free with a clang, and Mary shakes his head.

"This coffin's solid as my dick. Weird."

"Mary, I don't have a good feeling about this..." You bite your nail, then remember it's got dust and soil underneath it, spitting it out. He hops the coffin and comes over to you, hugging your legs from beneath and cooing his reassurances.

"Hey, hey. No worries, babe. I've got it all under contr--" The shovel slips behind him and makes a loud BANG against the coffin, and the two of you scream... before laughing.

"Let's just do this, before a barking dog scares us off or something," you smirk.

"Speaking of dogs, what if it's like The Omen?" Mary asks, wiggling his eyebrows. "What if Marianna Cross III is a _dog_?"

"Then we'll be shit out of luck, ‘cause dogs don't wear jewelry." You help Mary dislodge the lid, and he pushes it open. A cloud of dust worthy of a centuries-old skeleton billows out... but that's not what you find. Inside is a beautifully preserved woman who looks like she's been lifted out of the novel Wuthering Heights. Her lips are blue and dead as the rest of her along with the dust and cobwebs that have settled over her, but there's a consecrated eeriness to the corpse.

"Must be a new body. Creepy," you mutter.

"Right?" Mary huffs. "Come on, babe. Help me move her up."

"We're not taking her out!"

"There could be priceless shit underneath her!" You sigh, and the two of you lift the corpse out of the coffin, hopping up out of the grave to make sure she doesn't roll back in. Mary bends over to check her hands, and you admire how his ass looks in those tight shredded jeans.

"Mare," you say, biting your lip. You tug your shirt down a little more, and he turns. You bend down to pick up the flashlight, and his eyes linger on your breasts, but his fingers hit something. He turns back to the woman, and finds a glistening ruby ring on her left hand. 

"Oh, man. This is gonna look so good on you," he murmurs, and takes it off, tossing it to you with a kiss on the cheek. You try it on, charmed by the gorgeous stone. Mary stands back up, but the dirt beneath him caves into the plot. His arm grabs yours, sending him and you falling straight into the coffin with a ringing scream. You open your eyes, having landed on top of Mary inside the coffin.

"Til death do us part, huh?" he quips, rubbing his head. You look up and around, dazed. Mary groans. "Feel like I broke every fuckin' bone in my body." He reaches down between you two to grab his cock through his pants. "Nah. The most important one's safe."

“What happened?”

“Fell.” He looks around as you begin to realize where the two of you had ended up. "You, me and a coffin. This is a fucking wet dream."

"Isn't it just?" you purr, rocking your hips down and pressing a tender kiss to Mary's long, pale neck. Mary takes one last drag of his bent cigarette. He extinguishes it on the dirt walls and blows the smoke skyward before taking your face between both hands, pulling you in for a proper kiss.

"I've been trying to get you to notice me all night," you mumble against his lips. "Normally you'd be all over me in clothes like these."

"Making you cum and graveyards are my two favourite things," he says. "Sometimes I just need a little reminder than one's more important than the other." More than happy to oblige, you grind down harder. Mary’s hands rub up your thighs, and you feel his cock twitch between your legs. You look down to see the outline of his hard cock through the acid wash denim, and lift up just enough to unzip his jeans.

“We’re really doing this, aren’t we?” you smile.

“Hey,” Mary shrugs with a crooked grin, “You’re the one on top.”

Enforcing this, you sink down to kiss the thin man beneath you, delving your tongue just past the entrance of his lips. He likes the control you have if the throbbing of his cock is anything to go by, so you take the lead. You reach down between you as the kiss gets heated, sliding your hand down over his happy trail and further to wrap your fingers around his cock. Mary’s hands don’t know what to do with themselves. They raise up behind you, and finally settle on your back, working your top up.

“You wanna see my tits, Mare?” He groans.

“Fuckin’ love those tits, babe. Show me.” Mary works his bottom lip between his teeth as you finish the job of pulling your shirt over your head, and tossing it up and out of the grave. Fog begins to settle around you, and a wolf howls in the distance. With a grimace, you’re reminded momentarily just where you were—but it’s forgotten just as quickly when Mary tugs you down for another kiss. You lean up a little for Mary to kiss down your neck and get a face-full of your tits. He licks between them, kissing both nipples. His moan is stifled. “You drive me crazy.”

“Only fair. You kept me waiting all night.”

“I did it all for you.”

“I know. So here’s a little something to say thank you.” You stroke your hand up his cock, using his pre to keep the pace. With nimble fingers scrambling to a make quick work of it, Mary undoes your shorts, helping you kick them off so you’re only in a black thong. “I wanna sit on your dick, Mare.”

“Yeah? You want it real bad?” You pull the g-string out of the way. He looks down to watch.

“I’m gonna ride you so hard.” With a short gasp, you take just the tip inside you. Mary throws his head back, a passionate growl ripping from low in his throat.

“Quit teasing... fuck, let me bury myself in that fuckin’ pussy.” You go down another couple of inches, squeezing your muscles around him. Mary finally loses it, grabbing your hips and slamming you all the way down onto his cock. Once you recover from the wave of heat that sent through your body, you brace a hand on Mary’s chest, fisting it in his shirt and rocking down. Your ass slides back and your hips thrust forward with every rock of your hips, and Mary watches you like he’s salivating. You tug one of his nipple rings ever so slightly, and Mary’s thighs come flying up behind you as he bends his knees. The change in angle pushes you forward, and your new position drives him deeper inside you.

Something that sounds like a ghostly groan comes out of Mary, but you look down to find his lip between his teeth, focused and breathing raggedly. The fear of what could possibly have made that noise if not him only spurs you on. Mary’s black painted nails are digging into your back so hard they’re liable to leave indents, and his breath is coming out in puffs of your name.

“Like that?” you breathe desperately.

“Riding me so good, angel,” Mary groans.

“Cum in me, Mare.”

“You cum yet?”

“I’m gonna... I’m close.” Mary thrusts his hips up to fuck up into you, and you gasp, stalling your hips and falling onto his chest through your orgasm. Mary gets another face-full of your breasts, and you feel him empty inside of you in pulses as the two of you rock together. A howl rings out somewhere in the woods surrounding you two, and you startle.

“Shit,” Mary exhales, tousling his hair back to its normal mess. “Don’t care if it’s The Wolfman, if the coffin’s a-rockin’, don’t come a-knockin’, huh?” You shove him in the chest playfully, but before you can get up off of him, he tugs you in for one last kiss. Mary licks his lip after, and sighs, putting his hands behind his head. “I vote we stay here, cuddle.”

“Yeah, and have the lid snap shut over us in the middle of the night and bury us alive,” you retort.

“What a way to go.”

“I can think of better ways. Burning, decapitation, blood eagle.” Mary stares up at you for a second.

“I fucking love you.” You respond with one last sweet kiss to his lips before you start thinking about getting out of the grave you’d just robbed. You look to the side where the corpse is still laying, and your heart skips a beat.

“Mare...?”

“What’s your fuckin’ problem? You look like you just saw your grandpa naked.”

“Fuck—can you not be a disgusting piece of shit for two seconds?! Look!” Mary cranes his neck up to see where you’re gesturing. The two of you set your eyes on Marianna, where her shawl had fallen off her shoulders in the act of moving her up there. There, clear now in the moonlight, is a wooden stake driven through her heart.

“I think we should leave,” you whisper.

“You don’t wanna stay and have a threesome with Dracula’s Bride?”

_“Mary.”_

“Yeah, I’m with you.” You carefully climb out of the plot, trying to avoid touching the corpse. Unfortunately, you forgot the part where you’d have to hand her down to Mary to put back into the coffin _you just fucked in._ You gently ease her down as best you can, and Mary lays the corpse down.

“Wait,” you say, and lean down to place what you had stolen back with her.

“You’re leaving your ring?” he pouts.

“I’d say the experience of the evening was worth the loss.” Considering this fair, he closes the lid to the coffin and waves away all the dust. The two of you take turns for about a half hour more shovelling all the dirt back on top—lest you disturb the undead any longer than you have. You leave the creepy little cemetery in better shape than it was when you arrived, hurrying back toward the car together.

Mary takes your hand as you walk back down the pathway. You nuzzle into him, endorphins from the sex still keeping you in good spirits.

“You look beautiful tonight,” he mutters. He wipes some dirt off your cheek with his own grimy thumb, only serving to smear more on you.

“Thanks, baby,” you smile.

He suddenly looks behind his shoulder, and his face changes. His grip on your hand tightens, and he begins to run ahead, pulling you along. “Don’t look behind you!” he shouts.

“What?!” you cry, terror filling you. Expecting to see something like Lisa’s face from “Fright Night”, you whip around... to find absolutely nothing but the foggy path. Mary’s cackling behind you boils your blood.

“I told you not to look behind you. You’d be disappointed!”

“Asshole.” The two of you walk on toward the car through the trail surrounded by bramble and moonlight, and you get an idea. Reaching into your pocket, you pull his costume blood out, and when he’s not looking, you dab some on you in two tiny dots.

When you reach the car and turn the engine on, you see that it’s nearly 2 AM. Smirking, you kick up the dramatics to an 11.

“Mary?”

“Mm?” You place his hand on your thigh, and move it up. He looks over to you in question; you can tell he’s already interested, as you knew he would be.

“I don’t think I’ve had enough.”

“Yeah?” His mouth quirks up. “You still nice and wet for me?” As you had hoped, he slides the seat of the shitty coop back, and spreads his legs for you to straddle him. He’s as predictable as a bus schedule. Taking your position, you loop your arms around him, and brush your hair over one shoulder, exposing your neck for him to kiss. He starts at your collarbone, moving up to kiss the column of your neck... and stops at the two red bite marks there.

His face makes the whole spooky night worth it.


End file.
